lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenshin Tsukino
Although he is an idiot at first glance, Kenshin is a successful businessman, for he is the CEO of his new wife's inherited Corporate Establishment selling women's lingerie. He's good with numbers seeing as how he's not no problems handling this position given that he married into Elizabeth's family to where he inherited money instead of it being the other way around. Aside from all that, he does try to, when he can, see the children that he's had with his ex-wife Diane Tsukino as he tries to make it a point for them to know that although he and their mother are not together, he is still their father, he wants to spend time with them and hopes they can forgive him for tipping out on their mother. At least this is what he hopes but the same can't be said for his children. On another note, Kenshin has a tendency to joke around just a little bit too much to the point he could be considered a perverted asshole. And he mostly jokes around with Diane who obviously hates his guts and tries to kill him. He can't help it. He's always been a big flirt when it came to women. And he steady flirts with her even though he's married to another woman. He is aware of the existence of Sailor Senshi, otherwise he wouldn't have married Diane. But he's promised not to tell a soul to anyone, if it came to a point where he and Diane were no longer together. Women are his weaknesses. Doesn't matter if he's married or not, if he sees a pretty woman, he will let that woman KNOW that she is damn sexy as hell. Even if he gets slapped or punched in the process. His pick up lines are corny and always get him into trouble. Especially with his ex-wife and his daughter Jasmine. Jasmine hates him for the same reason her mother does which is why Kenshin hasn't been able to establish a father-daughter relationship. Sadly it's like that with the others except for maybe Usagi who sees no wrong her father can do. He loves his children but he has a tendency to get caught up in his new life with his new life, her children and the twins she had for him to the point he ends up neglecting the fact that he has other children. Too many for him to remember just about because he also has illegitimate children by other woman he's dealt with when he was younger and they ended up getting pregnant with his child. Yeah, guy needs to learn to keep it in his pants. History Kenshin is the father of five children by his ex-wife Diane Tsukino. Yes, I said ex-wife considering that he is married to another woman that already had four children plus the two twins she’d recently had by him. He cheated on Diane with a seemingly rich widow while she was pregnant with their last child Shingo. Most can’t stand Kenshin because of the fact that he seems to whore around a lot which gets him in trouble in the end. Though he still manages to find time to spend with his other children even though one of them, i.e. Jasmine, doesn’t want a thing to do with him because she thinks he’s a filthy bastard and hopes he rots in hell. Yeah, he could never have a father/daughter relationship with her like he could with the rest of the children he’d had with Diane. He’s especially hated by Diane as well because he tends to run off at the mouth and says shit that gets him knocked out a lot of the time. Well…all the time. Yeap, what a real player he was in his old days. Kenshin is aware of the child that Diane had out of wed lock by another man which he has a habit of saying they’re both one in the same but see while his ex-wife looks for love, he tends to look for a cheap thrill and an easy way out. But eventually, like always his past comes back to bite him in the ass very hard. He’d gotten word from Diane that Jasmine was staying at the Hinata Apartments which he sort of didn’t like that idea for he felt that his daughter was too young to be living away from home so soon. So, as a surprise he figured he’d drop by for a visit anyway and give Jasmine a little gift. He knows she's pregnant and the visit didn't really go as planned because he pretty much got his ass beat all over the place by Diane, Jasmine and other female tenants. He only stayed for a few days and left, going back home to his ol' mistress that he's married to and children. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Diane Tsukino Kenshin's ex-wife as well as the object of her hatred any time he decides to come around and see his children. Kenshin was very much in love with Diane when they met and it is not as if he fell out of love with her. However, he just couldn't keep it in his pants and therefore cheated on her with another woman who already had a large family of her own to take care of. Making no attempt to try and repair their marriage, they divorced and Kenshin married his mistress. Elizabeth Tenkai Tsukino Kenshin's current wife and mother of his twin daughters Ella and Bella who are still very much young. She is the woman that he created on his ex-wife with and because she didn't want to fix their marriage, they ended up getting a divorce and he married Elizabeth considering that he got her pregnant without trying to. For the most part, he does love Elizabeth very much and she treats his children with Diane as if they were her own, however, they do not wish to have anything to do with her or her children mayb except for Usagi and sometimes Adachi who do not ignore their family during times of crisis. Trivia *Kenshin is described as the father who cannot keep it in his pants, therefore, it is to be known that he has children out there by other women. It can be hinted that he might be a sex addict but he has not yet admitted this to himself yet. *Kenshin tries to keep in contact with his children that he had by Diane, however only two of them actually bother to talk to him and that's Usagi and Adachi, even though Adachi thinks of him as a perverted idiot, he's still her father that she cares about deeply. *It can be hinted that there's a possibility that Kenshin's still in love with Diane and only married Elizabeth because he'd gotten her pregnant. Also See *Diane Tsukino *Daichi Tsukino *Adachi Tsukino *Usagi Tsukino *Jasmine Tsukino *Shingo Tsukino